Kanda's Worst Day Ever
by Orange Nakatsu
Summary: Have you ever wondered that Kanda won't be lonely at all? Inspirations from Star Wars Clone Wars. KandaxOC and LenaXAllen
1. Snips

This is corrected version ^^. Enjoy. Thank you Rin-chan ;***

------------------------------------------------

Snips...

Who could tell that one little girl can bring much more misfortunes than "Moyashi boy" ? Well...Nobody. Exactly thats why I'm still wondering why it must be me that is in this hell?! I just wanted to live a normal sorrowful life, full of pain, killing some Akuma, not depending on anyone. BUT HELL NO!!! Okay...I am "a little'' too mad right now. That hell started several days ago...

This day should have been a normal one. Just like always. First I went to the cafeteria for breakfast, then I went to meditate, and then sometimes I would go on some mission with others...Next I would again go to the cafeteria for dinner and go to my "lovely'' bed after fighting with Lavi or Allen. But today was much different. I was alone in cafeteria and then...

''Hey Yu!'' said Lavi with his enthusiasm ,,the world that was forbiden''. I didn't reply and just ended up eating my soba.

' 'You don't know what happened! There is a new exorcist girl in Black Order. STRIKE! She is supposed to be suuuuuper cute. You know what I mean right?''

''No I don't...I'm unable to communicate with different forms of life, like you.'' Of course he didn't take it to heart. Lavi smiled and opened his mouth again.

''Yu-chan...You're always the same. Don't you want a girlfriend? Or maybe you're different than normal guys?'' I activated my innocence and did a hundred cuts on that red head.

''Good morning Kanda and...something that remain from Lavi...'' Lenalee greeted with smile ''What was that about?'' She asked sitting next to me.

''Yu doesn't wanna a girlfriend! It's impossible for a man, right?'' asked Lavi's "corpse".

''I never said that I don't want one...''

''But you don't. Am I right?''

''...'' My silence was just a simple answer to their simple questions. Great. They think that I'm not _normal_. Sigh...

''Ah...I forget to tell you that Nii-san is waiting for you in the science department with some surprise.'' Great. I just can't wait to see what awaits me. Maybe it's some of his stupid experiments again? Well last time he wanted my hair for some clone machine...So this time I must be very careful if he pulls out a scissors from his jacket. Komui never give up...Especially if it's about to kill Lenalee's boyfriends-or-someone-who-is-too-close-to-her-and-drove-Komui Lee-crazy. Yeah... That is the best example. I walked into the science department and I saw Komui next to some girl. She wasn't tall, she had medium short, black hair and deep black eyes that resembled a big hole with sadness and joy at the same time. She looked at me giving a warning i'm-not-someone-you-can-pick-up-with-your-feminine-face! I swallowed the saliva that was blocking my throat. MAN...Why it's always me?

''Oh...Kanda-kun so did Lenalee tell you what is going on?'' Komui asked and I deny it saying "No''.

''Ok...Then well. Just say hello to your first ( and probably last ) pupil...'' Okay...what's going on? Komui is telling me some strange things that I'm going to teach that GIRL?! It's a joke right? It has to be a joke. No way. The me who likes to be alone in room, surround only with darkness...IS GONNA HAVE A PUPIL? Why me? The moyashi brat is enough to tease.

''So this guy is my master? He looks like a woman to me...But well. It's okay with me...After all you're my master. I'm Julia Mizoll nice to meet ya.'' Said the girl.

''...''

''Why doesn't he say anything?''

''...''

''Well it's probably quite a shock for him to have such a cute girl as a pupil''

''...''

''Oi...He still isn't say anything...''

''...''

''Right...Kanda-kun are you alright??''

''...''

I was just in my own world. My life isn't special. It's normal. I was born to fight Earl and Akuma. I don't need anyone in my life. And nobody needs me either. And thats alright with me. Why do I have to make another hopeless bond? It's just too stupid for me to be friends with someone if all we die someday. Those deep eyes are waiting for something. For friendship maybe? For happiness of days that are awaiting...maybe? For the excuse to fight, maybe? For... love maybe? Stupid...

''Maybe it's better if we call a doctor or something?? Maybe he bit his tongue?''

''...HELL NO! I DIDNT BITE ANYTHING!!! WHY THE HELL MUST I TAKE CARE OF SOME STUPID BRAT? WHY ME?? THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER PEOPLE... Why it must always be me?'' I slammed my fist on Komui's desk. Those two were silent. Others in the room were quietly watching me with shock in their eyes.

''Kanda-kun!'' Komoui said more loudly. ''I picked you for this task because you have much free time and similar fighting style to Julia-chan. And besides, you always stay in your dark room...'' his tone was sad when he ended his sentence.

''Tch'' I replied.

''What a scene...'' The girl said with the tone hi-I'm-still-here!.

''Okay snips...Come with me.'' MAN...She is horrible...Of course she is cute but her personality is creepy...Wait. Did I thought that she IS CUTE? Noo...I must have misheard myself ( author note: like it's possible =,=' ).

''Okay...coolguy...'' Tch. Okay. It can be like this...She doesn't treat me serious and I don't treat her serious. We are even. But It is me who is going to torture her on trainings. We were walking next to each other when I heard Lavi's characteristic word.

''STRIKE!!! Yu...You bad guy! You said that you don't want to have a woman but you're taking her away from me...What a friend you are!'' He cried doing a big drama in the hall. HELL. His passion for girls is so annoying.

''Listen to me. You have only two ways and no wheel of the rescue. A) You're going away without any questions or B) You're gonna stick next to me all day and in the end you're going to be cut into pieces thanks to Mugen...So A or B you can win a night with peace...'' I seriously was going to kill that red head but I couldn't when Julia was watching. That would be to drastic…

''Well if there is no wheel of rescue then I going to choose A.'' He said and with the speed of light disappeared from my sight. How I love when people are in harmony with each other...

''That was your friend?'' The girl asked and I nodded ( author note: OMG He really did it O-o )

''He's kinda cute...''

''Snips...How old you exactly are?'' I was wondering. I didn't want to have a friend who was a lolicon...

''Well...I'm 14...Probably.''

''Probably?'' I asked without emotions. Right...If it's four years then it's not really that bad. But in my eyes she's just a brat . I must tell this to that stupid womanizer.

''I was joking! I'm 13...I thought that you would at least care about the age of your own pupil!'' she cried angrily.

''Tch. Whatever. Who cares about your age? Right now what we need are strong warriors and not some stupid Snips kids. So grow up a little and behave.'' I commanded and she went silent. We arrived at my training room. I used it often and it's already a little damaged, but I think it's okay for a little more use. Sigh.

''Show me your innocence and tell me about your fighting style and what you had learned in the past''

''But it's really a long, long story and very boring...I don't think you want to hear that coolguy...'' I was looking at her with madness.

''O-Okay...So. The first time when I activated my innocence was in Roma 4 and half years ago. I met the Earl when my brother died. I was crying and he wanted me to shout Senrio's name aloud. I didn't answer to his request. I was probably shocked by my dear brother's death...Well he protected me. I just told that old geezer to shut up and go to hell.''

_I can imagine it_ I thought.

''And he toyed with me...He kicked me a thousand times or so and even shot me with his weapon. ( author note: Yeah...Earl is a sadist XD ) I was near death when he asked. ,,Do you still say NO? You know that your brother will be sad alone, right? I only want to create a new good world...'' And I just...''

''Said that he should get lost and is a stupid, egoistic geezer?''

''How did you know?''

''That really isn't hard to imagine...Well. Go ahead.''

''And then the necklace that Senrio gave me started to shine and take a form of a long, silver chain with many sharp knifes attached to it. And then he escaped saying that we will meet again.''

''So that chain is your innocence?'' I asked watching the star necklace on her chest.

''Right. I'm active in the battlefield but since the chain is quite long I don't have to move that much. But I have to be speed and be able to have plenty of burden on my hands.'' She ended. Why her story sounded so similar to Allen's? Well, whatever.

''Kanda! It's an emergency! We need you. The Noah clan attacked one of the villages!'' Cried Allen who run in there with red cheeks.

''Tch...Again. You there'' I pointed at Snips '' Stay here and train. Don't use the buttons that are marked R. These are for advanced ones.'' I commanded.

''But I'm also an exorcist and want to fight!! I'm your pupil and I want to be near you feminine face!'' She exploded with madness.

''JUST STAY HERE!'' I rushed out of training room.

**Normal-POV**

Julia stayed in the room. She was on her knees. In her eyes was the sorrow and the madness. She always had two parts in her soul. She wasn't really herself. Julia wanted to deny the fact that she is just lonely.

''Don't leave me...YOU STUPID OLD ASIAN FART!'' ...Okay...Maybe she wasn't really that pure and innocent as other thought. She looked at the buttons.

''Hmph. If you're not with me then it's only your fault that I'm choosing the wrong option...'' The girl said with devil smile on her juicy lips.

SIX HOURS AFTER...YOU KNOW....

**Kanda's POV**

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'' Everyone from a mission asked. If I could paint it I would likely don't want to. The half of the ceiling of headquarters was totally destroyed. Five of last floors ( which wasn't ,,deleted'' ) looked like a cheese. From the tubes was leaking out a great amount of water. Everywhere was debris of walls and machines. People had minor injuries. And in the centre of attention was a small girl with long chain attached to the rest of ceiling and stupid smile on her lips.

''SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPS!!'' I Screamed.

Hmmm. I wonder. Why I must have leave her there ALONE? And why to the hell I must have told her not to touch _ those buttons_? The building was destroyed. I had to help others to renovate it. Well. It's not like that someone died or something...It's just that Komui said that I won't be a good father...


	2. Cuz that damn fridge exploded

**Megu-chan:** Sorry for delay ^^'' Gomenasai.

**Road:** D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino-sama

**Megu-chan:** Sorry for mistakes ^^''

**Road: **Well...Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------

Why does this Snips always give me goose bumps every time she smiles? She's a really dangerous girl. I'm soooo mad at her. And Komui's words from a week ago, "You won't be a good father." Just made me furious. I think that next time she doesn't obey my orders I will kill that brat! Okay...A big breathe-in and now...breathe out. Okay...Now I can continue the story of a little demon and his master...

It was a peaceful morning. I was planning a training with Julia after breakfast in the cafeteria but I changed my mind...

''Allen-san! It's really cool that you have so much in common with General Cross! I met him once. He's a gorgeous and brave man. Ahhh I wanted to be his pupil...Not that "coolguy" there." The black haired girl said VERY LOUDLY pointing at me. I gave her a death glare. On her head appeared little drop and she went silent. MAN I love my glare! ( megu note: who doesn't? ;] )

''Well...I wouldn't say that we have things in common but it's true that he's gorgeous and brave man...'' I could tell that Allen's way of thinking was "I hate that bastard! If only he weren't miles away from here I would definitely make him feel my pain!!'' But well. Everyone knew that...To be precise everyone except the new girl in Black Order - Julia Mizoll. Sigh. And I'm her _sensei_ . Why does God always make everything unfair for me? Well...Whatever. Life is life.

''Ah. I have a great idea! Maybe I could train with you today so I could see what General Cross has taught you!? Coaching with Crowned Clown! That would be wonderful.'' And she did make that "cute-poker'' face. I wanted to vomit. After the incident with... _average training_ I started to think that she hate me and will do everything to make me look like a stupid, unqualified exorcist. Tch. But after all those : I mean when she spat the paint at my face, when she almost killed me **by accident**, when she made me take the wrong cables to Komui and after that all electricity went out and for three hours was black out, and I looked like a complete imbecile or when she took my Mugen to wash it ( megu note: wha ? O-o ). And when she destroyed all training robots that were supposed to be VERY NEW and VERY EXPENSIVE and I had to PAY for ALL of those...Even after that I wasn't able to hate that Snips. That's why I try to hate myself for not hating such a devil ( megu note: Is he a masochist, maybe? =,=' )

''But Allen-kun promised to help me to reach a 100% synchro with my Innocence...'' Protested Lenalee, who stopped eating a pancake.

''It's nothing big. You had Allen for so long and could have done it before I came here. And you're a good exorcist Lenalee-san, so I think that you could lend me him for now...'' Said Julia with a look of the wild best. OMG. What she will grow up to? Thief or Murderer? I don't know what's worse.

''I'm sorry Lenalee...Maybe Julia is right? Well it's only as a bargain. And I too want to see our feminine face's pupil's potency.'' Sorry Allen . Under different circumstances I would certainly cut you in half for saying THAT WORD but I think that Snips can do that better than me.

''Don't worry Lena-chan! You always have me! I can train with you.'' Yelled Red Head who's been sitting next to me. My poor ears...

''Thank you Lavi for your concern...But I refuse. Today I will see what I can do by myself.'' She said and went out of the cafeteria. I could see that she was sad. Everytime I see that look on her face I can tell that she gave up. That wasn't right.

''Great. She is so indulgent.'' The little devil spoke.

''Wait. I didn't give you permission to train with Moyashi. I wanted to take you to a forest where we could do an exercise of yo...''

''Permission?! Who you are? My father?!! I can always train with you! I wanna see what I can do in a fight with Crowned Clown.''

''Kanda is it really okay?'' Asked Allen. Okay. This is gonna be my revenge ( megu note: if you don't know it's about "feminine face'' ^^ ) I sure she will be successful at making him cry and beg me for forgiveness...( megu note: a very sadistic plan, ne? =,= )

''Tch. Whatever. But it's not my fault if she kills you **by accident**. Remember.''

''A...aha...'' I could feel that he's confused. Right now I can feel my victory.

''Well, that's great! I can't wait. So see you in the second hall after an hour!'' She said sweetly and then she rushed to the exit where she waved MORE sweetly. Why she can't talk to me like that? I'm not handsome enough?? Wait. Why did I asked myself if I'm handsome? ( megu note: maybe cuz you've fallen for Julia? =,='' Man...You're not the main character in D. Gray-Man but you still have to use your brain. Geez. ) Tch. Whatever

( megu note: I'm depressed TT------TT Why does character in my story is so dense? Well if he wasn't so stupid I couldn't pair him up with half demon -.-' )

''She will kill you...You know that right?'' Of course he didn't.'' Julia is a terrible devil under a woman skin...For sure''

''Say Kanda...Don't you take it too serious? I think that Julia is cute even if sometimes she talks in that get-away-from-me-or-i-will-make-you-cry tone. Did you teach her that? I'm sorry...Your way of talking is more like i-have-everything-deep-somwhere-so-shut-up-and-leave-me-alone...Yeah. It suits you more.'' I'm gonna cut him!!

''Say what do you want...I think that she just hate me for nothing...'' ( megu note: yeah =,=' especially when you call her brat or Snips...It's really nothing -.-'' )

''Well...Maybe you just did something that made you seem untrustworthy. She doesn't seem to believe in everything you say. She's like a lost child. You should take care of her more.''

''Did Allen have an education about relationship parent-child or something??'' The voice near me said.

''...''

''Lavi you were there all the time?!'' Shouted a frightened Allen.

''How cruel you areeeee!!'' Cried Red Head. Ugh. Why must my uniform be used as a handkerchief?

''Well normal human beings give some signals of life when they're with other people...I'm sorry you're an example'' I said. He just made much more noise than before. I'm wondering is he really 18?

''Coming back to the question. Komui-san said to watch your "relationship'' with Julia...So I had to do some research right?!'' Said Allen to justify himself.

''...'' A looong silence. We stared at him for a while and then exploded with laughter.

''Hahahaha. You're just too funny Allen. Always so kind and all...They won't kill each other ( megu note: well I wouldn't say that they WON'T ^^'' ), ne? You should look at more important matters, heh.''

What a fool. He's always kind but at the same time doesn't know that other people worry about him. He's too selfish. I had to do something so I took the action in my hands.

''Why do you take everything so serious except Lenalee's feelings?'' I asked. He changed his expression and answered with sad eyes.

''I'm afraid that she will hurt herself. If I would die she would be in too much pain. I don't want that to happen. That's why I can't be close to her enough, but I can watch her lovely smile from far afar...I love it the way it is on her face...'' ( megu note: if that was in the orginal manga I would be killed by happiness xD ) To tell the truth as he told me those words I was amazed by his sincerity. He wasn't afraid of telling his feelings. He was free at the soul. He could tell something that I couldn't even notice. To say to love someone...Is it really that deep? I was wondering and heard yelling. Of course Lavi's yelling.

''Whaaaa! Allen that's not fair! Why do you have so many female fans and all?! You have Lenalee, Rou Fa and many more! And yeah...There is also some wicked creepy child from Noah that is in love in you! Why?? Why not me? Give some to me! But if you do, it would be better if it was Lenalee...I don't think that love with an enemy would be possible...But anyway if it's going to be that way I will only have Yuu!'' Again...My uniform was used as a handkerchief. Wait...Did he say "have Yuu''?? I kicked him in the head and he flew a distance.

''Get away from me!...Are you gay or something?!''

''I haven't changed my orientation...Yet.'' ( megu note: what was that ,,yet'' supossted to mean? O-o ) He said. I looked at the horologe ( megu note: that was broken xD ).

''Allen...If you don't go now you'll probably be late for training with _my cute devil_ ...'' I've told him and he rushed out from cafeteria. I looked around. There were nobody except me and that Red Idiot who still lied on the floor.

''Yuu-chan ( megu note: yuu-chan? O---O' ) if we are alone now...Then maybe we could-''

''Don't even think about it!'' Right now he's more scary than KOMURIN II.

''Ugh...It's not THAT! I mean if we are only ones here we can go look if Jerry baked some cake...'' He explained...

''A-ha...Then let's go to his kitchen'' Okay...So he didn't want to rape me. Thank you God.

**MEGU's POV**

Why were they sitting? Hm. Well maybe because the girl requested the boy to go to her room? Or maybe the boy was concerned so he came in without invitation. This or another they both were sitting on her bed. They weren't looking at any special place. There were some of those quick looks at the face...But not in the eyes. So they weren't looking at anything special. The silence was the only thing they could hear. Why weren't they talking? Chatting? Blushing? Embracing? They wanted to a sk so many questions...Why couldn't they say anything? It was so strange. Why strange? Because both of them had mutual feeling. Both of them wanted the same and both of them had exactly the same reason why they couldn't. It can't be any better than this...Right? This cannot change. They will still be sitting there. They still won't say a word. Why? Cuz this is called LOVE. The thing or more like feeling that someone could not recognize...and likely never won't. Why? Cuz I like complicated beginnings...

**Kanda's POV**

Before my eyes was standing a giant fridge full of safety locks. I was just staring. What Jerry was hiding in there? I wonder.

''So...Yuu. Are you ready?'' Red Head asked.

''Fo-for what?!''

''What for what? Of course we're going to break in to THIS and steal some of his cake.'' He sure is an idiot.

''Bakayaro...What if he came here and then Komui's going to lock us somewhere....Or even something worse? Well I don't wanna to repair anything AGAIN ( I still remember the scent of paint on my clothes...Stupid Snips. ). We must make it silently and slowly...Not by your style destroy-everything-and-make-noise.''

''But...Yuu-chan...'' Oh no...Those puppy eyes. I thought that he had some chance to survive in this cruel word...But he doesn't have any. He's the worst example of stupidity on the earth. It's a sure thing that me...Somebody who doesn't have many emotions won't be bribed by puppy eyes.

''Okay...Now I'm totally, absolutely sure that you must be a different form of life...''

''*Sob, sob* You're cruel...I feel sorry for Julia...To be a pupil of someone so cold. She should've been frozen by now. ''

''Well...I'm not frozen...Yet. But what are you doing guys?'' We heard a voice behind our backs.

''Oh...Julia-chan. Shouldn't you be with Allen in the hall now?'' Asked Lavi.

''I went to get some drinks. And besides it's still too early. I saw Allen going to Lenalee's room.'' What? Lenalee's?? I'd look at Julia. She sent me a questioning look. I moved shoulders and then I stared at that BIG fridge.

''Okay. So why do you keep staring at that stupid fridge coolguy?'' She came near THAT and touched one of the locks.

''Come on...If you wanted something you should do it quickly. In that slow pace you will eat it when you get wrinkles on your face.''

''Yuu already has wrinkles...When he's angry he makes that "bad face''. Laughed Lavi. I will surely kill them...Someday.

''Better if you don't touch it. Maybe it will explode or with your talent you will destroy headquarters...AGAIN.'' I was glaring at her remembering the scent of that paint. I don't wanna ever do something like that again. Never in my life. Tch. Of course she didn't listen to me and started to take one of the locks.

''Ugh. You're pissing me of. I'm sure that if I take of that chain nothing bad will happen. It's not like there are some chemical mixtures or someth-''

''SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPS!!!!!!!!!!''

It's better to not describe everything that came AFTER THAT. So I just gonna say that once again I had to repair something. Ugh. I feel like I've been cursed by The Universe. Why it's always me?? Is she's doing it on purpose? First of all...I never want to have kids...ESPECIALLY girls. Their way of thinking is out of my intelligence.


	3. He's cute when he tries

**Me: Sorry for all mistakes. I do not own -Man. Katsura Hoshino does. **

**Road: Sorry for the laziness of this author.**

**Me: I'm not lazy =,='**

**Road: Then why you didn't write anything for so long?**

**Me:...Okay...I'm lazy =..= **

Those few months with this _lovely_ brat were pretty calm, considering few minor bruises over my face, because _someone_ wanted to FEED AKUMA CAT. After the exploding fridge accident ( my note: it really wasn't a FRIDGE with normal food, but rather Jerry and Komui's house of super radioactive toxic _soups_ ...yeah...**soups!** =,=' ) her annoying behavior cooled down a little. But who could guess that's she would give me the biggest scare in my life by doing something so nice? I think that nobody...

Julia and I were walking in a corridor, she already was quite known by everyone. Well...everybody would be so damn popular if you wanted to crash the headquarters TWICE in a week!

''Hey Yuu! What'cha doing?'' the read-head bumped out of nowhere ( my note: like he always does ^,,^ )

''Hi Lavi-kun! We're heading for a mission. It's about Innocence location'' she answered for us both and smiled. I put a grimace on my face. Why doesn't she smile to me? She should give me her respect but since I started to be her teacher I never even heard a word of admiration from her ( my note: you wanna admiration? =,=' you're one of the hottest guys out there but you want admiration...really...you're to much out of character today...yeah I know...It's my fault xP )!

''Oh is that so? I would like to join but that Old Panda wanted to consult something with me...Eh.''

''Don't call me an Old Panda, you brat!'' we could hear noises of angry Bookman and the ''brat'' in the question started to sweat.

''Che.'' like hell I cared for anything!

''Back to the question...When you came back would you help me with something?'' I stared at the idiot who dared to thought that I have enough sympathy to lend a hand for someone like him.

''You must be joking. I sure it's about another girl you want to pick up...''

''I didn't ask you. I asked Juli-chan ( somehow it sounds just weird coming from Lavi's mouth...it's kinda...pedophile-ish XD ) I glared at him with a surprise, kinda not quite understanding what could he use Julia for...Maybe he's really not _normal_ but in a different way? I wondered.

''Do what you want...It's not like she would even ask for my permission.'' I said in a cold way, not really intending to.

''Yuuuuu...You're such an icy man!'' cried Lavi in a faked female voice with a tint of drama queen accent.

''Che...Whatever...''

After leaving the headquarters I didn't hear Snips utter even a word to me. I thought she was acting like that to make me feel guilty for being so cold towards her. She did something like that once in a while so I didn't really care.

When we were asking a village woman about a boy who probably had an Innocence I noticed that she was talking to everyone but me...Her ''silent ways'' like I named it were lasting only an hour or so. It was kinda strange. Her not talking to me. I'm already used to her babbling...It makes me feel like I'm not alone.

''Why don't you say anything?'' I couldn't withstand her strange calmness.

''Huh? Why you're asking? There's nothing for me to tell you.'' she answered normally. Was I really such a good teacher? I tamed a wild animal...So quickly? ( my note: he kinda sounds disappointed, doesn't he? )

''I asked just because I don't want Komui to nag into my ear that I'm not considerate and that I'm failing at the role of a teacher and daddy...'' I explained.

''Even with all your _care_ I wouldn't like to be your daughter...I'd rather have Akuma as a whole family...The Akuma Daddy could even be a lesbian...That's still better than a vision of you and me as a father and child!'' She's back to normal...At least... ( my note: it's not like i have something against lesbians and gays xP...i say that cuz i noticed that almost in every ff of mine there is a word about that xD ) And again the silence.

I was eating soba in cafeteria when suddenly Komui showed up. I didn't do anything special. I didn't even look at him. I just concentrated on my meal. I wanted to ignore a man with sister-complex but he started to look at me with this horrible smile of his, plastered to that horrible loving face. Okay...I give up. I can't stand this uneasiness.

''What is it?'' I asked, trying to hold myself back before ripping of Komui's head.

''Oh it's really nothing Kanda-kun! It's just that I wanted to ask if you've seen Julia-chan? I wanted to ask her something.'' What the hell's with that girl? Everyone wants to see her.

''I don't know where that Snips is, but you can tell me about that thing you want to ask her. I have a workout with her later in the usual place.'' And then I swallowed a portion of soba noodles.

''No I can't tell you that. Fu fu...It's a secret.'' What's wrong with everyone? Lately they all have secrets connected to Julia, and the Snips herself is acting strange. Why can't they tell me? I'm somewhat worse than her? Gr.

''Che. Whatever. If you want to know where she is, then look for her. You're taking my precious pleasure of eating. ''

''Kanda-kuuun. You're such a cold person...'' acted Komui and I felt like I had a deja vu. I don't care about my personality. It's not like anyone else cares for it. They're all just annoying bunch of people who are gonna die in a battlefield. What's the difference in being nice or not when you can die few days after meeting someone? Useless. Not important. Che. ( my note: i loved the ''che'' part xDD )

**My POV**

The girl with short black hair watched a boy with white hair from a little distance. She didn't plan for him to notice her glance, but well...It just happened. He sought to her and she blushed a little. She felt stupid for being so obvious, but the boy just smiled sweetly at her. She came back to her normal self. The girl didn't really come to tell him something important or anything. She just had a need to see him. Sometimes she would take his hand without any proper reason. Or she would tell him something that made him blush, when herself she thought it wasn't embarrassing - a normal phrase or a word. She already grow so familiar with this feeling that sometimes she couldn't notice that she's straying from her normal way of acting. It or rather he was not separable part of her life and nothing could replace this affection.

The boy observed the hesitation in the girl smile. He wanted to call her name in a sweet tone, but he thought it would hurt her even more. She knew that sometimes, when he smiles...He smiles only for others, not because he feels that way. He sighed.

''So Allen-kun...Have you heard about Julia-chan scheme?'' Lenalee started the conversation.

''Huh? About that? Yes I have. I think it's a really good idea.''

''Yeah...I think so too. She said to assemble in the old science laboratory.''

''Maybe we should go?'' asked Allen after a while.

''This early?''

''We can help out a little...''

''Right...Then let's go''

And the thing that should be said right here...Wasn't completed, not a bit.

**Kanda's POV**

Where to the hell is that stupid Snips? She's being late for thirty minutes, already! Today she makes me feel annoyed all the time. I'm wasting my time on such a brat! I could do more important things. Che. It's always me. The Universe cursed me...Damn it!

Suddenly a bright-red and breathless Lavi ran to the training room.

''Yu...Yuu...Julia...Huff...Julia...she's in the old...science...ro-'' he didn't end the sentence when I rushed out of hall avoiding him. That stupid brat! Always doing something reckless. I don't even have idea what is it now. I ran quickly through the corridor, and when I found the not used anymore laboratory I felt like I could knock out the door...Was I worried? ( my note: yeah...maybe you haven't noticed it yet...but you are =,,=' ) I saw the crowd focused in the corner of the room.

''Ah...Kanda! It's good you're here.'' Someone said. I got to the center of attention and the first thing I saw was Julia lying on the floor with a big grimace on her face. She was rubbing her feet.

''You brat...What did you do now? Had made another fridge explode?'' I raised my voice.

''Kanda...It's not like that...You see...She wanted to do a birthday party for you. She was hanging a billboard up there and she fell...'' explained Lenalee.

''I think she sprained her ankles and her wrist is a little swollen too...'' said Komui after looking at Julia.

''And a big bruise on her butt!'' I've added.

''No...I don't think my ass hurts...''

''But it will when I'm gonna smack it by myself! Who asked you to do such a stupid thing?''

''Why do you say_ stupid_? I thought that it will be okay for Order to hold a little party! Don't yell at me! I did my best but you're shouting at me like I did something wrong!'' I couldn't believe...But she actually started to cry. I went silent. I took a look at the decorations that were hung all over the place. It was really beautiful...But so wasteful...

''I don't even have a birthday...It's just a made up date. So you should mind your own business.'' And then the thoughts of Alma, the Black Order and my past...It all flew in my mind. A vivid image showed my sad reality. I'm nothing but a weapon...A thing. Things don't have birthdays.

''You're a bastard!'' she screamed and rushed out of the crowd. Her legs really were hurt. She was limping. But damn...She still was running pretty fast!

I felt a cold gaze of others. It's not like I care...Finally maybe nobody's gonna think that I have a heart or that I can be nice. Maybe they're gonna finally leave me alone. I walked out of the room. I thought that I would've frozen if I stayed here any moment longer.

**Julia's POV**

''I love it!'' I groaned.

''Shut up...'' growled cool-guy.

''It's your fault for making Komui mad. And that is your punishment. I guess that he doesn't like when girls are treated badly'' I giggled. It was so funny. The so called Guy With No Heart was taking care of my feet...**Massaging** them! It couldn't be any better. Well..It could be...But whatever.

''I didn't ask you to fall from 2 meters...It's **your** fault.'' I showed him my tongue.

''But since you're my personal nurse for the time being, until my legs are healed you'll do anything for me...Right?'' I can see all the tortures I could make him go through!

''Che'' I laughed devilishly...

''...But Kanda...I think that wherever you were born in, whatever the circumstances were...It's still worth to give a shot living a fulfilled life...To do many things that you would regret not doing later. It does not matter how you were born and who gave birth to you...But rather the way you live your life. The things that may seem useless...When they're lost...You may regret not giving them a chance...'' I've said. It's all the truth...I've lost my brother before I could tell him how important he was to me. We always were poor and I thought that we're goners and all of our life's gonna be the same...cold, poor, unwanted...Because everyone told us that we're filthy and dirty. But I had my brother...And he cared for me. But I still didn't know what does it mean to have even one beautiful thing in my existence. I was so stupid. Now that I've got to know the cool-guy better...He isn't really a cold person...He's just lonely, closed in himself, not being able to understand the importance of human life.

The man bandaged my legs and wrist and applied some ointment on few bruises ( my note: of course he didn't smack her xDDD it wasn't for her butt! ) and rose from his knees. He was standing in the doorway when I heard:

''Thank you...'' Oh well...He can be cute when he tries.

I said biggest scare in my life. It really was a scare! I've thought that I would have to repair something **again** and that though has driven me crazy. But I still didn't cool down when I saw her injured. Strange...isn't it?


	4. CoolMaido wa Sama!

**ME:** Again...Not writing for a long time...

**Road:** Because you're lazy =.=''

**Me:** Shut up =.=' I've got school to do! And had many issues going on! And you! You better stop hugging my Allen in the manga, hear me?

**Road:** She does not own -Man...That's why I can hang around Allen all the way 3

I've never ever been someone's maid...That was until I had to. Of course it was humiliating and I wanted to crash everything in my range because of such a shameful _job_, but in the end it resulted in something very...nice? Yeah, nice. I did something useful for another person, on my own account. Who would guess that it's thanks to her?

-  
Here goes another **torturous **day of a typical maid. ( my note: of course we know that Kanda is not so typical, because he's ultra sexy *ooo* ...sorry a fan girl moment =,,=' )  
Firstly: You have to wake your master up and rub her feet for thirty minutes.  
Secondly: You have to prepare your master's meal by **yourself **.  
Thirdly: You have to wash your master's feet and bandage her injuries.  
Fourthl-...DAMN! Why do I have to do it?  
''Cool-guy...You haven't forgotten that you have to report to me about everyone's missions, wellbeing and so?'' I heard that overly sweet voice coming to my sensitive ear. I wanted to KILL HER.  
''You damned brat, if you say just one word about my 'maid duties'' I'm going to slice you in half!'' I warned but she just pointed her leg at me.  
''Well, well, well...Who said to be so cold to me, cold enough to make Komui angry? Hmm? I suppose his name starts by C and ends at the Y...Oh yeah! It's you cool-guy! Or rather cool-maid!'' and she started to laugh. She was laughing so hard that she grabbed her stomach.  
''Che...Whatever. Being cold is written in my personality.'' I answered _removing_ her small feet from before my face. I looked at her, she was laughing hysterically. She didn't look her age. She had said she was 13, born in May...But her body looked mature and her face wasn't that of a child her age. Although she was veeeeery annoying and bratty. Wait. Why I'm thinking of her BODY? ( my note: yeah! you finally do! xD ) Oh, well...Probably because of all those seeing and washing and bandaging her legs, which I have to massage too! Grr. This just shows how much I hate this _'sensei'_ job. ( my note: and you were at the right path =,,=' what a shame you're so freaking dense TT-TT )  
''Personalities can change.'' she smiled in that devilish way. I'm so used to it already...  
''Che...I hope that your's gonna change.'' Yes! I hit the point! She got mad. She pouted her lips and was silent for a while. Huh?. Strange. She has always said something back...And then I knew why she was behaving silently. Because she freaking HIT ME BY A PILLOW! ( my note: 'she hit my gorgeous face!' I bet that's what you wanted to say xD )  
''YOUUUU!'' I've exploded and was ready to attack her at any minute.  
''Kanda-kun...'' I froze. Shit...I'm probably gonna get another lecture of how bad I'm as a father! I'd rather fight level 4 than listen to his educational grouching again.  
''Komui-san? I was just...I was...I...? Che...Think whatever you want.'' Whatever...I don't care. That Snips has made me miserable so many times that actually it doesn't really matter anymore. Komui's blabbing about parental care is really painful to my ears. Well...It's still far better than repairing some super bizarre fridge, where chemical **_soups_** are being kept.  
''Hello, Komui-san.'' Snips widened her lips to form that cute smile of hers, which she usually showed to almost everybody but me. ''What brings you to my room?''  
''Good morning, Julia-chan. I wanted to see how are you feeling.'' This...this atmosphere full of sweetness and creepy smiles is making me want to poke. Isn't Lenalee enough for Komui? Does he have to treat another girl as his sister? ( my note: oh my...you kinda feel jealous, don't ya? *oo* ) Che...I really feel like throwing up. I'm seeing things or pink flowers are flying in her bedroom? ( my note: no, you're not seeing things. ugh...it's making me sick too =,,=' )  
''I'm really fine Komui-san. It's been three weeks since the accident. I feel much better, but I still cannot move very well...'' the devil stated.  
''Your bones are really delicate, Julia-chan. You're not healing as fast as Kanda-kun or Allen-kun, but you'll recover pretty soon. Don't worry, Julia-chan.'' Komui said with care and fixed his eyes on me. I shivered inside. He was giving me that scary look. The one he always gave when he heard someone is hurting...or marrying his sister.  
''And you Kanda-kun...Since it was **your fault** that Julia-chan hurt herself, I'm sure you're doing your duty, just **fine**...?'' What now? He's going to spy on me? Tch...This. Is. Making. Me. Crazy.  
''I guess that little devil is not complaining.'' I've turned my head to face the door. He was giving me so much of this unpleasant pressure, that one more second of his glaring at me and I'm sure I would make a good use of Mugen.  
''He's really good as a maid! I don't know why he is still working as an exorcist? It's his vocation! He's really doing good, so you can leave without worries.'' Uff...She finally did something, which wasn't related or resulted in me being _the bad guy_. I guess she finally started to know her place. ( my note: yeah...you wish =,,=' )  
''Okay then. Take care'' and we heard the door slowly closing up. I finally could catch me breath. Just one minute and I wouldn't be able to survive in this _disgusting sweetness of his horrific smile _.  
''Okay. Now back to the topic. I want you to do something for me. You need to go to Lenalee-san and ask her about what she always wanted to get. It's not a problem for you, right?'' I glared at her with killing intent hiding inside my pupils.  
''What else? You know that I'm not really your personal slave, right?''  
''But it's **not a problem** for you, correct?'' she hissed. I sighed. Of course it was no problem for me. I've been a friend of Lenalee since childhood so she tells me almost everything. She usually bothers me when I'm meditating, but it's not really that troublesome. I listen to her every word carefully.

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER...**

''You want to know what I would like to get? Why so abruptly?'' I knew that she would ask. I really hate explaining things.  
''Out of curiosity...'' ( my note: that would never happen, because Kanda's not really a curious person xD )  
''Hmm...But like on birthday, wedding, or something?'' the purple haired girl made my eyes pop out. Right...I didn't know what that Snips could have on mind.''  
''Just whatever...Something you would like to get in overall. Something you always dreamed about...I guess...'' She wondered for a while.  
''I guess that would be a music box. You know. The one with a beautiful ballerina with a music of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I really like this piece.'' Lenalee gave me a pretty smile. Why that little devil couldn't be as lovely as her? Is being kind for me really that hard? ( my note: now you're asking something outrageous =,=' you are mean yourself and ask for kindness? no way! ==* ) That's right. She has her nice moments too. When she threw me that failed birthday party for example. Why I'm only remembering it right now?

**JULIA'S POV**

Here it goes...He's amazingly slow. Is it really that hard to get some stupid music box? Come on...He's been absent for four hours already! I have to give him a good scolding when he comes back. But he's really cute when he's trying to not strangle me. I smiled unconsciously. Somehow I've really grown to like him. He's just like a mimosa. Touch his sensitive point and he will move away into the darkness - the cold place in his heart. He probably doesn't know that I know about him very much. He has never said anything about his painful past, well...Not in details. But I've learned pretty much from Allen. I guess it's better that way, that he doesn't know about my knowledge. Let him hate me for even more amount of time. I need to toy with him for a little while. I must fully erase the guilt for not appreciating my brother. That's why I must be confusing. That's why I need to shake cool-guy's world. Turn it upside down. I must do something good for another human, before it's too late.  
I heard a sound of knocking to the door.  
''Why you're so damn late? Is your feminine face all you've got?'' I hissed madly. I thought for a while. Wait...Yuu doesn't knock when barging into my room. ( my note: you've seen that? ; she's calling him by his first name! ekhem...but he never hears that . )Oops? The door opened.  
''Hi, guys! I'm sorry I thought it was my _personal_maid.'' It was Lavi and Lenalee who came in. I blushed a little. Well...It was quite embarrassing.  
''It's alright Juli-chan'' Lavi laughed. ''I really like the way you treat Yuu-chan...he totally deserves that...After years of calling me an idiot, it's finally time for my revenge!'' the read head started to shed little tears and his face totally changed. Geez. He's really comical to look at.  
''Stop it...You're creeping me out. I think you're not gonna help recover me, but rather make it even worse than it already is...'' I commented glaring at him with narrowed eyes.  
''You're as cruel as him. Then it must be true! You've walked to the other side!'' and then he totally started weeping...  
''Lavi...Could you stop using my sleeve as a handkerchief?'' asked the girl, looking seemingly troubled by her friend's behavior.  
''Anyway...Sit down. Thanks for coming. I feel so bored here. I shouldn't have done that crap with birthday party.'' Now when I remembered that I've got hurt because I wanted to make that bastard some kind of pleasure...I want to annoy him even more! He'll surely pay for this! ( my note: don't ya think that they're somewhat similar? O.o )  
''You're going to get better soon. When Kanda is doing something, he's doing it properly. Believe me. He'll help you out.'' That Lenalee girl...Such a wonderful person she is. Although she has her bad aspects, she is naturally kind. She doesn't fake anything. It's really hard to find someone like her in the times of war. That's why I wanted to give her a present. For visiting me when I'm sick. BUT THAT STUPID COOL-MAID IS FREAKING LATE!  
''Thanks...So how is Allen feeling? I heard he encountered a Noah and got injured.'' I was confined to bed so it was hard to visit him. At the moment I said his name Lenalee's expression darkened.  
''He's feeling much better now. It was rather serious, but he's a bad ass so it should be no problem for him! And he can now walk. He's limping, though...'' informed Lavi while peeling me an apple. Man...He's so cute right now! Only if he couldn't open his mouth...Damn it... ( my note: that made me lol xDD )  
''Lenalee?'' When she heard me saying her name she stirred up.  
''Huh? It's nothing...Don't worry. It's just that he has said that it would be better, if I don't visit him.'' I felt kind of shocked. Allen has said it? Weren't they very close? Close enough to make me envious? Seriously? Something is not right...

**KANDA'S POV**

I looked at the clock hanged at the wall of the corridor. It was past five. Che...I bet she's gonna yell at me. But well...Lenalee's music box was damned hard to find! And Beethoven's melody? Oh, please...That made it even more hard to buy! I kicked the door angry for wasting so much time on Snips' whim's.  
''Here you are! Hold this music box, and let me live!'' I tossed the package at the bed. She was eating an apple, which meant that Lavi was probably here. He always peeled it for her. I thought it was weird, but she loved it.  
''You know that you're late? WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN DOING? You've gone to a brothel or something along the way?''  
''Are you kidding me? Kids shouldn't talk about things like that. And you are a **brat**!'' It's not like I care for women enough to get pleasure from them. That little brat is really annoying the hell out of me!  
''I'm really sorry, but in this century girls my age get married! Accept it or not!'' she yelled hitting me by a pillow...**Again**. ( my note: again his beautiful face was devastated xD )  
''Che. It's not like you'll get married.'' I murmured.  
''Hmph! Of course I will. And I'm sure you'll be the husband!'' ( my note: wow O_O )  
''You wish...'' and then I laughed. It was so hilarious. That whole conversation lacked any common sense but it made me smile. Huh? Smile?  
''Hahaha...You're looking so stupid now! I know why you're never laughing! You're doing it so strangely that it's not a wonder...'' she buried her face in her pillow. She wanted to suppress the laugh, but her trying was hopeless.  
''Shut up! I'm not used to it. I've never had such a little devil like you under my care. Of course I would be awkward...'' How much I hate explaining things! And the worst is that I cannot explain this situation to myself as well.  
''Anyway...Aren't you going to give it to Lenalee?'' I asked. She stopped her giggling and looked at the gift. She became serious.  
''I don't think that I could make her happy by giving this to her...''  
''What do you mean? Then what are you going to do with this thing?''  
''It's not me who could make her smile by such an object. You can take it, as for now.'' Julia took the music box in her hands and gave it to me. I looked at her with confusion.  
''And who that person you suppose is?'' the question slipped through my mouth. The room was filled with silence for a moment. That strange, heavy silence.  
''Allen, maybe?''

**NORMAL POV**

The white haired boy was looking through the window. It was dark. The fair light of stars was the only possible way to see his face. He looked troubled. The nervousness and something else was written deep on that boy's features. He turned his eyes to see a beautiful girl standing behind his shadow. His lips formed a weak smile. It hurt him in the heart and in the flesh. That Chinese girl was the last he wanted to see when in that state. All in bandages. He knew how much she hated to see him in pain. She had exactly the same expression. But hers was mixed with confusion and fear.  
''I'm sorry Lenalee...'' the boy stumbled. ''I know I was harsh, but I really...Really cannot look into your eyes when you're seeing me injured.'' The girl shook her head. Her eyes teared up. The moment he saw it, he took out the music box behind his back. The melody started flowing from the wooden chest.  
''I guess I could play it for you someday...'' She overflowed with happiness. Yes...He was the only one who could make her smile in that specific way. There were only the stars and the moonlight dancing in the rhythms of their connected hearts. Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump...Even the person standing behind the corner could hear it clearly.

I would have probably thrown it away. Why I didn't? I don't know. But I'm glad I didn't. After seeing them...How to say it? They've made me warm inside? No...It's not that. I've wanted to know what they're feeling when they're looking each other into the eyes. For the first time I was curious of another person's feelings. That Snips is really making me go crazy. I less and less understand myself. Damn her!


End file.
